My Wish
by JLGuyer
Summary: A new baby brings up long buried emotions.


Standard disclaimer: the author does not own Gundam Seed(Destiny) or any of its characters. Gundam Seed(Destiny) is the property of Bandai and Sunrise plus other people who I don't know the names of.

----

"This was not how I pictured this day going."

"Sis, no offense but I don't think any of us pictured today going quite the way it did. Someone breaking their water all over your picnic basket is never something one plans for."

"At least not the first time it happens. I'm sure that from now on we will never put food by the feet of a pregnant friend."

"Definitely not."

"That was so disgusting... Ack, you two almost made me lose my train of thought! Would you quit doing that to me!"

"Sorry, Sis."

"Yes, I also am sorry. That was very rude of us. Please go on dear."

"I just meant that whenever I thought of Athrun having a child, I was the one giving it to him. Not her. "

"Oh."

The other two occupants of the waiting room were silent for a moment as they searched their minds for the right words to say to their now depressed friend.

"Do you still want to be the one giving him a child?"

As the question passed through the second young woman's lips, a high pitched scream reached the three in the waiting room causing the whole group to turn a pale white.

"No!"

A shriek of laughter filled the room as the group who had just minutes before had been in danger of falling into a cloud depression now could not help but be overjoyed that none of them was the woman who was currently giving birth.

Wiping tears of laughter from his eyes the young man turned to his sister and with a kind smile said,"In all seriousness, Sis, do you regret not being the woman currently giving, Athrun his first child?"

Running her hand through her shoulder length blonde hair, the first young woman gave her brother a slightly sad smile and said,"No, I suppose not."

"Then why...?"

Unable to think of how to phrase the question she wished to ask, the second young woman gave her friend a helpless look and hoped that it asked the question she couldn't for her.

"Then why the comment? Is that what you want to know?"

Exchanging a look her two best friend nodded eagerly hoping to finally get a glimpse into the mind of their friend who before Athrun's marriage last year had been like an open book to them. Now a days figuring out what was on her mind was more like trying to read braille with your tongue. Possible but more likely than not you would get some of the signals wrong.

"I guess it just finally hit me that I would never have another chance with him. I mean I know the marriage should have already told me that but some how it just all seemed unreal to me. Even after they announced that they were going to have a baby it felt unreal to me but now, now it's real. I am actually sitting here in a smelly,ugly waiting room, waiting to meet the first child of the man I still love and the woman who took him from me! I mean I know I told her to look after him, but I didn't think she would take it as permission to steal him from me! Oh, what I am saying! That's it! I'm leaving! I'm going home, grabbing a cup of my favorite coffee and reminding myself for the millionth time that I am over Athrun Zala and that I am glad that Meyrin Hawke has his wishy washy behind and not me!"

The sound of the door opening cut off whatever her friends might have been preparing to say to stop her sudden flight from the hospital and a huge hug chased all the tears from her eyes and all the resentment from her heart.

Stepping back from her, Athrun's eyes sparkled with happiness and in a voice high pitched from joy said,"I have a daughter, Cagalli! A beautiful, healthy little girl! Isn't it wonderful!?"

And as she looked into Athrun's deep green eyes, the young blonde woman, remembered yet again why she congratulated him when he told her that he was marrying Meyrin and why she picked up red baby booties for the baby shower, all while wearing a happy smile that in her heart of hearts she could never completely mean.

She just couldn't stop loving the jerk. And because of that she just couldn't hurt him on purpose. No matter how much she sometimes wanted to, no matter how much she wished his smile belonged to her and that his daughter was also her daughter.And hated the fact that it didn't and she wasn't. She just couldn't bring herself to hurt him.

And so like the queen she was,she gathered up all her unwanted emotions and desires, pushed them in to the far corner of her heart from which they had regrettably escaped earlier, and returning his embrace with a warm one of her own,whispered in his ear,"It's all I could have wished for you, Athrun."

-----

Author's note. I have no idea where this story came from. I was listening to My Wish by Rascal Flatts and this came out. I can't tell if it is horrible or not.

I hope that you like it, and thank you for reading it! Please review!

Have a nice day!

JLGuyer

My son, hear the instruction of your father, And do not forsake the law of your mother; For they will be a graceful ornament on your head, And chains about your neck. Proverbs 1:8-9


End file.
